ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jailbreak
Jailbreak is a 60 minute special event in Emperor Garmadon's Series, taking place directly after Season 12: True Darkness. It is succeeded by Season 13: Into the Realms. The Dark Spinjitzu Master and the Alpha serve as the main antagonists and the Oni and Elemental Robots serve as the villan ous factions. It premiered on March 15, 2019. It was originally Season 13. This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the Dark Spinjitzu Master and the Elemental Robots brought the oni and the ninja were incarcerated in prison. This is not based on any real Ninjago season, it is a completely custom story. Movie/Special Part 1 (March 8, 2019) Lloyd - “They almost killed Kai, They brought back the Oni, They took our powers and threw us in jail! This is the end.” Cole - “Wait no, this isn't the end, this series needs to have a happy ending!” Jay - That seems impossible. Nya - Anything is possible! Zane - Cole, try to break us out. Cole - I can't I lost my powers remember? Lloyd - This is really the end. 1 week later Lloyd, narrating: After Ninjago has become Destruction City, Everyone has toughend up. Jay - Wait, before you continue, are you copying the Lego Movie 2? Lloyd - No Lloyd, narrating: Some people were forced to join the robots and Oni, some stayed, some evacuated, most who refused to join the Oni Robot army, got sent to jail. Cole - Aww come on, I really wanna get out and kill those Oni and Robots. Lloyd - Too bad we got put in Garmadon's giant bubble cell. The DSM arrives DSM - Hello Ninja! Part 2 (March 12, 2019) Cole - YOU TRAITOR DSM - How am I a traitor, I never betrayed everyone. Cole - YES YOU DID, YOU Jay - Calm down Cole, YOU BETRAYED THIS REALM YOU TRAITOR. DSM - Did I? Cole - JUST RELEASE US, OR ELSE, I WILL USE MY EARTH PUNCH. DSM - Hmm, did you lose your powers, YES! Do I have the power to create and destroy, YES! Can I kill you, YES. Cole - Kill us already. DSM - Sure! OPEN CELL 1 DSM grabs Cole by the neck DSM - YOU DO NOT WANT TO MESS WITH US, YOU HEAR ME. Cole - YES I DO! Lloyd - No cole. Jay - Cole needs to calm down. DSM uses destruction to cole Cole - Uh oh Cole falls DSM - If I hear you trying to escape, I will kill you, CLOSE CELL 1. Later DSM - Alpha, hello. Alpha - DID THOSE NINJA PERISH?/ DSM - No, I told them that if they try to escape, I will kill them. Alpha - I WILL GO AND FREEZE THEM. Alpha - Hello ninja! Cole - more villains! Alpha - SINCE YOU TRIED TO MESS WITH THE DARK SPINJITZU MASTER, I WILL FREEZE YOU. The Alpha freezes Cole. Alpha - Anyone else want to get frozen, thats what I thought, DON'T MESS WITH THE DARK SPINJTZU MASTER. Nya - No, Cole :( Lloyd - The only thing that can save him now, is the power of creation. Jay - THE TORNADO OF CREATION! Lloyd - We lost our powers. Jay - WE KNOW SOMEONE WITH THE POWER OF CREATION. Nya - Yeah, the Dark Spinjitzu Master. Jay - NO, SOMEONE NICE. Jay - MASTER WU HAS THE POWER OF CREATION. Part 3 (March 15, 2019) Zane - But in order to find Master Wu and save Cole, we must escape this prison. Lloyd - I'm getting a call. Jay - From who? Lloyd - From Skylor! Skylor - Hey, I heard you got put in prison, correct? Lloyd - Yes Skylor - Oh well, we evacuated the city but we'd be happy to return for you. Lloyd - Ok. Lloyd - Skylor is gonna release us, I'll tell her the plan. The Headquarters Alpha - Plans are perfect! The ninja are in jail, One ninja is frozen, and everyone in Destruction City is now a robot. DSM - Good, but we soon have to capture people outside the city. Alpha - I can send my Oni. DSM - And I'll send my robots. Alpha - Its the first time they ever worked together lol. DSM - ROBOTS AND ONI, HEAD TO THE OUTSKIRTS OF DESTRUCTION CITY, UNFROZEN PEOPLE WILL BE THERE. Later Skylor - Okay guys, lets go to the prison with our battle wagon. Karloff - ROBOTS ONI! Skylor - Its okay they don't see us. Turner - What about unfrozen people? Skylor - Don't worry, when we defeat them, they'll get unfrozen, but there is one minor problem. Karloff - What is it?? Skylor - Two elemental masters must make the ultimate sarcrifise so the ninja can escape. Karloff - I will do it. Skylor - Ok. I will do it too. Skylor - Come on ninja come here. Kai - Yay we escaped now, we must deal with the big two. Kai - ALPHA, DSM, WE ESCAPED! Alpha - HAHAHA We have been preparing for this, DSM, DO IT!! DSM does "It" Kai - Where are we?? Jay - I think we are in for a long journey. Sets This special's wave of sets released on March 1, 2019. 70676 '''Prison Break (Minifigs: '''Alpha, Skylor, Lloyd) 70677 '''Garbage Depot (Minifigs: '''Karloff, Skylor, Turner, Shade) 70678 '''Battle Wagon (Minifigs: '''Skylor, Karloff, Turner, Shade, Nya, Lloyd) 70679 Kryptarium Prison (Minifigs: Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Jay, Cole, Kai, Alpha, Dark Spinjitzu Master, Skylor) Spinners 70687 The Spin Battle (Minifigs: Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Jay, Cole, Kai, Alpha, Dark Spinjitzu Master, Wu) Trivia * Jailbreak takes place instantly after True Darkness. * It was also planned to be the ending of the Emperor Garmadon Series, with the ninja going to a different realm to start the new Ninjago, the ending was edited many times. * Jailbreak was originally called "The Next Resistance" and was originally Season 13. * The Alpha is the longest villain to ever be an important antagonist, he was a major antagonist for 3 seasons, starting in Rise of the Oni. Focus Characters * There is no true focus character. * Lloyd plays a large role. * Kai plays a large role. * Cole plays a large role. * Everyone else plays a very minor role. * Master Wu does not appear in this season. Antagonists * The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master are the main antagonists * The Oni and Elemental Robots serve as the villainous factions. Hero(es) * Due to a cliffhanger ending with the villains undefeated, there is no hero. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Fan-Created Special Events